


A Fanfic Gets Fisted Up the Ass by a Fanfic About Getting Fisted Up the Ass

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [70]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: A Tingler Homage, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Metafiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn’t believe my luck. Sitting in the archive next to the most gorgeous fanfic I’d ever laid eyes on. He was lean and muscular, no-fuss-no-muss prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fanfic Gets Fisted Up the Ass by a Fanfic About Getting Fisted Up the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> for FernDavant/resting-meme-face, who requested: fic/fic, somehow work in fisting in there too, sure, let’s go

I couldn’t believe my luck. Sitting in the archive next to the most gorgeous fanfic I’d ever laid eyes on. He was lean and muscular, no-fuss-no-muss prose. Motorcycle boots, thin white t-shirt, tight faded blue jeans.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

Had he caught me staring? Or could he sense my self-loathing and in-progress discomfort?

I adjusted my seventeen descriptive pages. I’ve been updating since the spring of ‘13, haven’t known where I was going or what I was since that ill-advised plot twist in chapter 23 of part 1. No one cares about lazy, bloated alternate-universe romances for an obscure fandom. Especially not a hot, quick piece of M/M fistfucking for a Disney property.

“Sorry,” he said, as he leaned over me to tap the ‘edit’ button, his shirt riding up over his rock-hard abs. “My phone auto-corrected 'felching’ to 'felling’.“

Shit. I could feel my chapter list growing. Maybe he wouldn’t notice. _He swallowed,_ I thought. _Battling with his arousal in the coffee shop._

"Yeah,” I said shakily. “That sucks. I got a problem with grammar, personally. Commas.”

“Aw, fuck grammar.”

I risked a glance over. He was grinning, eyeing my climactic bed-sharing scene with raw, unadulterated lust.

“Fuck grammar,” I agreed. “Please, oh - ”

He ripped my tags off, hands sliding roughly over my summary and dipping down to grip my body paragraphs. I squirmed, breathing hard, bucking up against him.

“You know what I am,” he gasped out, flipping me over, his hands cupping my end-of-work notes.

“You’re a fist - a fist-fucking - aw, fuck, just - ”

“I’m an M/M fistfucking PWP featuring two generically pretty white boys in a popular media franchise. Explicit. Do you want to proceed?”

I slammed the 'yes’ button and yelped as his hand pushed into me. His whole hand, wrist-deep, mercilessly thrusting.

 _5 views_. He slammed me up the coda harder. _10 views_. I started yelling. 

_1 guest has left kudos!_

I slumped down to the floor. His hand squelched out of me. I could hear him unzipping, grunting. Jerking himself off. Doesn’t really matter, he wasn’t a masturbation fic, but everyone’s gotta come by the end.

“Been thinking of a sequel,” he said as he tucked his massive cock back into his jeans. “Eating ass, yeah?”

“I’d love to have another crossover but my audience isn’t really into explicit stuff.”

“Never say never, bud,” he said, then kissed me once before turning and walking back to his genre category, bubble-butt bouncing enticingly. “I’ll leave you a comment sometime, yeah?”


End file.
